Martial Art's Tournament and other Problems
by Suicidal-Typos
Summary: Rated PG13 for later things. In this fic T&P have a son named Truns, and the martial arts tournament who will win? Also there will be a lot of other problems in the story! Read and find out! Reveiws please! CHAPTER 1 AND 2 REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1 Grandson named Truns

Hey yall in this fanfic Pan and Trunks are now together (FINALLY) and they have a son =O! Well here we go!!! =D! Enjoy! REPOSTED!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- A Grandson named Truns and the martial arts tournament  
  
Pan stood infrount of a door, it was her parent's house. She tapped on the door.  
  
Bulma opened the dn't quite there yet. He was practiceing with his dad for the tournament, which he didn't know if he wanted to enter or not.  
  
"Do I have to enter the tournment?!" Truns whined.  
  
"You don't want to if you don't want to but when your mom was little she participated at age 4! Don't you want to participate?" Trunks asked as he picked up his son.  
  
"No not until the next one" Truns complained.  
  
"Fine.. Fine.. You don't have to particpate." Trunks hugged his son, and set him down on the ground.  
  
Pan landed on the ground "Ah found you both!" Pan grinned a bit as she walked over to Truns and Trunks.  
  
"Mommy!" Truns' jumped into his mom's arms hugging her tightly.  
  
"He doesn't want to particpate in the r sayian but wasn't quite there yet. He was practiceing with his dad for the tournament, which he didn't know if he wanted to enter or not.  
  
"Do I have to enter the tournment?!" Truns whined.  
  
"You don't want to if you don't want to but when your mom was little she participated at age 4! Don't you want to participate?" Trunks asked as he picked up his son.  
  
"No not until the next one" Truns complained.  
  
"Fine.. Fine.. You don't have to particpate." Trunks hugged his son, and set him down on the ground.  
  
Pan landed on the ground "Ah found you both!" Pan grinned a bit as she walked over to Truns and Trunks.  
  
"Mommy!" Truns' jumped into his mom's arms hugging her tightly.  
  
"He doesn't want to particpate in the tournament I guess your parents could watch him?" Trunks walked over and gave pan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I suppose they could.." Pan replied.  
  
"Well now we need to get home.. Truns do you want to fly home or have mommy carry you?" Trunks asked to Truns.  
  
"Fly!!!!" Truns said excitedly.  
  
Pan set Truns on the ground, Truns shot up into the air.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Trunks flew up in the air, Pan flew up after them.  
  
At Trunks and Pan's house  
  
Pan unlocked the door and Truns' ran inside.  
  
"You better go to bed because you will have a long day tommrrow" Pan said to Truns.  
  
"Alright.." Truns ran to his room, closeing the door behinde him.  
  
"Well, I wonder who I have to fight tommrrow" Pan said quietly.  
  
"Well we will find out tommrrow.. Well I'm going to go to bed.. good night.." Trunks kissed pan on the lips softly he went off to bed.  
  
The next day..  
  
Pan yawned as she sat up in her bed, she noticed Trunks was still asleep so she didn't get up too late.. She got up, she also got dressed. She walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. For a change she really wasn't that hungry.. So instead she walked to Truns' room an peeked into his room, Truns was also asleep too. She closed the door silently. Pan turned around and saw Trunks infrount of her "Don't scare me like that.."  
  
"So did you call my parent's yet?" Trunks asked tiredly.  
  
"No I'll call them right now.." Pan walked to the phone and picked it up dialing the numbers.  
  
One dial tone..  
  
on the second dial tone..  
  
"Hello? This is Bulma speaking."  
  
"Hey Bulma this is Pan of course, I was wondering if you and Vegeta could babysit Truns or atleast You could.." Pan asked.  
  
"Sure thats fine! You can bring him on over before you go to the tournament! I'll see you later then!" Bulma hadn't seen her grandson since he was atleast 2 years old long time.  
  
"Alright thanks, bye." Pan said.  
  
Both of them hung up  
  
"Yes they can babysit.. Could you wake up Truns?" Pan asked.  
  
"Sure.." Trunks walked to Truns' bedroom " Wake up Truns you get to stay with your grandma and grandpa today!!"  
  
Truns got up out of bed "Yay!"  
  
Later that day.. at Gohan and Videl's house.  
  
Trunks and Pan approched Trunks' parents house with Truns and knocked on the door.  
  
Bulma walked to the door and opened it "Hello Pan and Trunks!!!" Bulma hugged Pan and Trunks very tightly.  
  
"Well we came to drop off Truns or we will be late for the tournament.." Pan handed Truns over to Bulma "Are you going to watch the fights?"   
  
"Yes of course we will.. We wouldn't Miss it." Bulma replied.  
  
"Alright we'll see you later!!" Both Pan and Trunks flew off towards the tournament.  
  
Later at the Tournament  
  
Here are the people who will be fighting who sorry if the names made up suck ;; Besides the only battles you will see are Pan's and Trunks'  
  
1. Pan vs. Beast  
  
2. Trunks vs. Animal  
  
3. Uub vs. Goku  
  
4. Vegeta vs. Brolli  
  
Later on  
  
Pan is sitting on a couch outside of the ring, she is dressed in her normal orange Gi, Trunks was sitting next to her.  
  
"Well good luck today.." he patted pan on the back lightly.  
  
"Thanks.." Pan's voice trailed off as she heard her name over the loud speaker.  
  
"Will Pan and Animal please go to the ring immediatly.. I repeat will Pan and Animal go to the ring immediatly, Thank you and enjoy the martial arts' tournament!!" the annoucer annouced.  
  
"Well here we go again.." Pan got up and walked out onto the ring.  
  
Pan stood in her normal gaurding position, This Beast thing was just a normal looking human..  
  
But sure enough after the gong sounded the looking human transformed into some sort of fighting werewolf.  
  
End of chapter  
  
OMFG that has to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life . Enjoy the next chapter called Pan vs. Beast the Fighting werewolf Bye for now! I need atleast a review! or I'll go on anyway!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Pan vs Beast the fighting were...

Thanks for the review Tears of Night. Turns didn't participate because   
  
He really didn't feel ready, plus he was scared. Thanks a lot for the   
  
Review I feel so loved!!! REPOSTED!!!!!!  
  
Last time  
  
"Will Pan and Animal please go to the ring immediately... I   
  
Repeat will Pan and Animal go to the ring immediately, Thank you and   
  
Enjoy the martial arts' tournament!!" the announcer announced.  
  
"Well here we go again..." Pan got up and walked out onto the   
  
Ring.  
  
Pan stood in her normal guarding position, This Beast thing was   
  
Just a normal looking human...  
  
But sure enough after the gong sounded the looking human   
  
Transformed into some sort of fighting werewolf.  
  
Chapter 2- Pan vs. Beast the Fighting werewolf  
  
This time  
  
"Let the fight begin!!!!!" the announcer yelled into the   
  
Microphone. The fans started cheering. Videl, Gohan, and Truns were in   
  
The audience. Truns looked practically scared because his mom was about   
  
to fight some werewolf looking dude.  
  
Pan began to raise her power, she will only use half. She must   
  
save her energy no matter what.  
  
"Hehehe this will be easy" beast snarled. He soon charged at   
  
Pan.  
  
Pan was ready she faded out, she just disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" Beast stopped running.  
  
"UP HERE!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she kicked Beast in the side on   
  
his face.  
  
Beast lost his balance so his foot claws dug into the ring   
  
since he was kicked so hard he was about to land out of the ring.   
  
"You actually almost made me loose due to a kick in my face..   
  
that would have been a pity.." Beast walked a little bit into the   
  
ring. His eyes were glowing a dark red color. "Today you have messed   
  
with the wrong werewolf." He snarled. He started to grow. He was like a   
  
giant compared to Pan.  
  
Truns hid into his Grandpa's shirt, he was crying from the   
  
werewolf getting bigger.  
  
Vegeta patted and rubbed Truns' back while watching the fight   
  
trying to comfort his grandson.  
  
"And I thought you couldn't get any uglier.." Pan laughed to   
  
herself.  
  
"YOU WILL REGRET THAT!!!!!!!" the wolf stepped on Pan or so   
  
what it looked like.  
  
Pan caught his foot. She grinned "What did your mom tell you   
  
about stepping on people?!" Pan shoved Beast backwards, he ALMOST   
  
landed out of the ring again.  
  
Beast snarled as he shrunk back to his normal size of a   
  
werewolf again.  
  
"Good Job Pan" Trunks said to himself as he watched the fight.  
  
"Almost again!!!!!!!!" Beast roared.  
  
Pan made the first move she reappeared in frount of Beast   
  
kicking him in the chest.  
  
This caused Beast to fall out of the ring BUT, He held with his   
  
arms the stand and his foot-claws to the ring. He was not going to   
  
loose, at least not yet. He jumped onto a side of a stand, then he   
  
jumped back onto the ring again.  
  
"Nice move" he grinned, "But not good enough to save you from   
  
this attack!!!!!!!!" He howled up into the sky, his claws began to   
  
glow. "Good luck surviving this!!!" his claws moved swiftly slashing   
  
at Pan's whole body at least 49 times, after a while he stopped.  
  
Pan fell onto the ground. She was bleeding on her arms, her   
  
legs and some of her face, she was trying to regain her energy.  
  
"Well I think I should start counting now.. 1!" the announcer   
  
yelled, "2! 3! 4!"  
  
"No PAN GET UP!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"5! 6! 7! 8! Oh it looks like Pan has now gotten up!!!!!" the   
  
announcer yelled. The crowd started to cheer even louder.  
  
Pan was on both of her feet she was holding her right arm, she   
  
licked some of the blood that was dripping from her lip, "You do pack a   
  
powerful punch with those claws.." Pan put her hand ready for the   
  
Kamehamaha wave (Sorry if I misspelled it but I don't know how to spell   
  
it ;!) "Ka---------   
  
Me--------------------Ha-----------------Ma-----------HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her hands lit up as she released the energy, there   
  
was a large explosion.  
  
Sure enough beast was on the ground.  
  
"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! and 10!!!!!!! PAN IS THE WINNER OF   
  
THIS FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer yelled. The fans yelled, and   
  
cheered for Pan.  
  
Trunks smiled a bit as Pan approached him "nice fight" he   
  
embraced Pan in a long hug.   
  
Pan was still bleeding from when Beast attacked her with his   
  
monstrous claws.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trunks looked at pan worried as he let go. Trunks   
  
noticed he had part of Pan's blood stains on him.  
  
"yea the bleeding will stop eventually.. lets go find Your mom   
  
and dad so we can take Truns' home." Trunks nodded agreeing with Pan.  
  
Later where they found Truns  
  
"Congrats Pan!" Bulma hugged Pan.  
  
"Well we have to get going, you don't have to baby-sit Truns   
  
tomorrow or a couple days from now.. We'll see you guys tomorrow!"   
  
Truns flew up into the sky followed closely by Pan and Trunks.  
  
At Pan and Trunks house  
  
Pan had her arm wrapped around Trunks neck because her bleeding   
  
still hasn't stopped yet.  
  
"Maybe we need to give you a senzu bean.." Trunks sat Pan on   
  
the couch, he walked into the kitchen grabbing a senzu bean.  
  
Trunks walked back out of the kitchen, He handed Pan the senzu   
  
bean "Truns you probably should get to bed you are going to be watching   
  
me fight tomorrow."   
  
Truns nodded and went off to bed.  
  
Pan ate the senzu bean and her bleeding stopped, she soon had   
  
her energy up again.  
  
Trunks sat down next to pan he wrapped his arms around her   
  
waist, and pulled her up on his lap.  
  
Pan leaned her head on his chest, she closed her eyes.  
  
"You did good fighting today." Trunks set his head on top of   
  
Pan's head sniffing her hair a bit.  
  
Pan just nodded she was surely tired.  
  
The next day  
  
Pan woke up noticing Trunks and her were in the same position   
  
as they were sitting on the couch from the night before. She stroked   
  
Trunks hair before he finally woke up.  
  
"Oh hey I must of dozed off." he let go from Pan's waist.  
  
Pan got up "I know I fell asleep before you did" Pan went to   
  
Truns' room and opened the door "Truns time to get up, you get to watch   
  
how daddy fight today."  
  
Truns got up "yay!"  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks, she kissed him lightly on the lips   
  
"Good luck today"   
  
"Thanks.." Trunks replied.  
  
Truns walked out of his bedroom "I'm ready!"  
  
They all flew off towards the tournament.  
  
At the tournament  
  
"Good Luck today.. We'll see you later" Pan hugged Trunks for   
  
good luck.  
  
"Thanks.." Trunks said. He watched Pan and Truns walk off to   
  
sit down.  
  
"Will Trunks and Animal please report to the ring immediately I   
  
repeat will Trunks and Animal report to the ring. Thank you and enjoy   
  
the martial arts tournament!" the announcer announced.  
  
Animal was already out on the ring, he was a tall man, but he   
  
could change into anything of an animal he wanted to.  
  
Trunks approached the ring and stood in a fighting position.  
  
"Ready? LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!!!" the crowd roared and cheered   
  
for the fighters to begin.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Yay another long chapter done nn Hope yall enjoyed! Please review!   
  
Tell me how it is. I think it's betta then my Digimon fanfics. Well I'm   
  
off to make another chapter! Off to Middle Earth!! Byes for now! 


	3. Chapter 3 Trunks vsTransformation Animal...

Thanks Again Tears of Night for posting! That's so nice nn! There might not be any new chapters because my computer back at home is messed up but as soon as I come down I'll post whatever I have =D! here we go!  
  
Last Time  
  
Animal was already out on the ring, he was a tall man, but he could change into anything of an animal he wanted to.  
  
Trunks approached the ring and stood in a fighting position.  
  
"Ready? LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!!!" the crowd roared and cheered for the fighters to begin.  
  
This Time  
  
New Chapter 3- Trunks vs. Transformation Animal and a fight with Brolli  
  
"Now I must warn you I can transform into any animal I want to.." Animal grinned as he got into his guarding position, his fangs showed "let us make this very good" He grew a bright red color. He transformed into a wolf.  
  
"Oh come on.." Trunks groaned a bit.  
  
Animal charged at Trunks with his sharp fangs showing.  
  
Trunks faded behind Animal and grabbed him around the neck, "Now This was just too easy." Trunks tossed Animal out of the ring.  
  
"Animal has been thrown out of the ring! Trunks is the winner by default!!" the announcer yelled.  
  
Pan smiled a bit as she approached Trunks, who was walking off of the ring, "That has to be one of the shortest fights I've seen"  
  
Trunks embraced Pan in a long hug " I'd rather had fought the same guy you fought" he kissed Pan on the forehead.  
  
"Well that's all for now! We will see you all tomorrow for Pan vs. Goku!!" the announcer announced.  
  
"Well I'm going to go train for my fight tomorrow.. I'll catcha later Trunks!" Pan yelled as she flew off.  
  
"Alright.." Trunks waved goodbye and picked up Turns.  
  
In the mountains west of West City  
  
Pan was floating in the air, glowing a yellow color.  
  
Brolli grinned as he landed in frount of Pan "Where is your Grandfather"  
  
Pan opened one of her eyes "Why should I tell you where he is?" Pan landed on the ground in a guarding position.  
  
"I need to have a word with him.." Brolli snarled.  
  
"Well you are going to have to fight me in order for me to tell you where he is.." Pan's power rose greatly.  
  
( I'm sorry I'm pausing this for a moment. Where I added this where Pan was training I had a RP with my friend but I haven't seen him since.. We never did finish the rp.. it was getting good too. If he is reading this -cough- I'm PanTheOnlyDaughterOfGohan --;; on My! Chat whatever ok back to the fanfic I'm sooooo sorry ;; )  
  
"So be it!!" Brolli shot in the air.  
  
Pan made a fade of herself and reappeared behind Brolli sending a Ki Blast straight at his head.  
  
Brolli blocked the blast with one arm. His fangs showed a bit as he grinned "Nice try.. but it's not going to save you!!!!!!!" Brolli appeared behind Pan and kicked her into the ground.  
  
Pan slammed into the ground, but she got up quickly. She glared up at Brolli. She began to make a large white ki blast in her hand.  
  
Brolli made a green ki in his hand and shot it at Pan.  
  
Pan released her ki.  
  
Both of the ki's connected causing a large explosion.  
  
Soon the smoke finally disappeared. Sure enough Brolli was in frount of Pan.  
  
Brolli kicked Pan in the face sending her into the ground. Brolli set his foot on her head "NOW.. YOU WILL SHOW ME WHERE HE IS!!!"  
  
Pan's eyes shut tightly "NO!!"  
  
Brolli pushed down harder "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!" Brolli snarled.  
  
Pan screamed a bit "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!"  
  
Brolli let go of Pan, he brought her up into the sky. "Now show me no tricks.."  
  
Pan started to fly towards the east of west city she grinned a bit "Good bye!" she put a finger on her forehead, she vanished.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Brolli roared as he shot off towards west city.  
  
In West City  
  
Pan reappeared in an ally in West city.  
  
"Maybe I can get Drake to help me.." Pan talked to herself  
  
Drake was a year younger then her but he was her best friend since she was 14 years old.  
  
Pan ran to Drake's apartment complex "DRAKE!!!!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
Drake looked at the window and walked to the patio "Pan? Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey! Could you find my Grandpa for me? He might be a Capsule Corp.! Please hurry Brolli is coming and he might destroy the city!!!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"I'm on my way!" Drake ran outside of the apartment and ran off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Brolli hovered over the city, He began making a large Ki over his head, "PAN IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THE WHOLE CITY WILL EXPLODE BECAUSE OF YOU!! BY THE COUNT OF 10!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8, 9.." Brolli yelled.  
  
"I'm HERE!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she shot into the sky.  
  
Brolli released the Ki at her.  
  
Pan grabbed the ki with her hands, she slowly went to the ground, she dug her feet into the ground.  
  
The ki ball exploded creating a large explosion, smoke surrounded the area.  
  
Pan coughed she looked up and Brolli had disappeared, "Where is he?!"  
  
In Pan's mind Brolli spoke "I will be looking forward to fighting you in the tournament.." he laughed and the voice vanished.  
  
Pan flew back towards her house.  
  
At The House  
  
Pan opened the door, she was a bloody mess, Blood trickled down her arm, leg, and face, her clothes were torn.  
  
Trunks ran over to Pan, he put Pan's arm over his shoulder and began to walk towards the couch, "What happened?" Trunks sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Brolli picked a fight.. so I fought with him.. "Pan breathed, "and he disappeared.." Pan coughed up blood.  
  
"Be right back.." Trunks got up, he went into the kitchen. He picked up a senzu bean. He walked back out to Pan and put it in her mouth "That should help.."  
  
Pan began to chew it, she regained her strength and power, "Thanks Trunks" she gave Trunks a light kiss on the lips, "Well I'm going to go to bed.. I'll see you in the morning!" Pan walked upstairs to their room, she slipped into her pajama's and went to bed.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
Pan woke up in Trunks' arms, "Trunks.. Trunks wake up!" she nudged him in the stomach a bit.  
  
Trunks snorted awake "I'm awake I'm awake..." Trunks yawned as he let go of Pan.  
  
"It's really time to get up it's a few more minutes before I have to go fight" Pan grabbed her fighting clothes, she went into the bathroom, "Go wake up Turns if he's not already awake yet!" Pan yelled as she got into the shower.  
  
Trunks got out of bed, He was in his boxer's so he got dressed, he dragged himself downstairs, "Man.. I'm beat.." Trunks yawned again as he went to Turns' room.  
  
Trunks open the door, "Turns time to get up!"  
  
"I'm up.." Turns rolled himself out of bed.  
  
Pan walked downstairs, "I'm going to go to the tournament I'll see you guys there?"  
  
Trunks nodded "It's going to be a while before Turns will be ready, but we will be there. Good luck!"  
  
At the Tournament 40 minutes later  
  
"Will Pan and Goku please go to the ring!" the announcer announced. The whole crowd cheered for the two to get out on the ring.  
  
Trunks and Turns made it, they were sitting near the ring in the front row.  
  
Pan was the first out onto the ring, Goku was second. She stood in a guarding Position. Goku stood across in a guarding position also.  
  
"Don't go easy on me just because I'm you're first granddaughter.." Pan grinned.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't" Goku smiled a bit.  
  
"Fighter's ready!" The gong sounded, "FIGHT!!!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Cliffhanger sorry nn Well I'll post as soon as possible the next chapter is called Pan vs. Goku next time I come back will be in July I'll try to get one more chapter before I leave! See you peeps later!! Thanks for the reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Pan vs Goku

Hey yall here we are thanks PanBraSayian! Well here we go!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Pan was the first out onto the ring, Goku was second. She stood in a guarding Position. Goku stood across in a guarding position also.  
  
"Don't go easy on me just because I'm you're first granddaughter.." Pan grinned.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't" Goku smiled a bit.  
  
"Fighter's ready!" The gong sounded, "FIGHT!!!"  
  
Now:  
  
Chapter 4- Pan vs. Goku  
  
Pan charged at her Grandfather, she disappeared right infrount of him she kicked him in his back.  
  
Goku turned around and began to punch and kick eachother.  
  
This happened for about 4 minutes before Goku finally kicked Pan enough for her to move back some.  
  
"You've improoved since the last time I fought you!!" Goku smiled a bit.  
  
"Yea Yea I know enough Talking and more fighting!" Pan made a ki ball in her hand, she began firing it at Goku. There was a large light as an explosion occered.  
  
Smoke surrounded the area, people started coughing. Goku was no where to be found, "Where is he, I know he won't give up that easily!"  
  
Goku kicked Pan from behinde, Pan flew into the platform, "You are right.. I don't give up that easily!!!" Goku fired a bunch of ki balls at Pan.  
  
Soon he stopped and floated in the air waiting.  
  
"Looks like Pan has vanished!! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 Wait a minute folks!! I See a shadow floating and it's not Goku! It's Pan! Pan is up!!" the announcer announced as the crowd cheered.  
  
"WAY TO GO PAN!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
The smoke finally discinegrated.  
  
"Nice trick Gramps.." Pan licked some blood off of her lips, "You actually made me bleed!"  
  
"hehe.. yep" Goku grinned a bit.  
  
Pan made a bunch of look alikes, her ki was hiddened Goku coulden't tell which one was her or not, "Do you know which one is who? All of us!" Pan laughed a bit as she made a ki ball in her hand so did all the others, "Are you ready Gramps? These can get really tricky!!" Pan fired all 40 ki balls at Goku.  
  
Goku floated up in the air, but the ki balls followed, "Oh shit! They are the tricky ones!" Goku flew around the stadium trying to escape the deadly ki balls.  
  
Goku kicked off againest a wall making all of the ki blasts hit it, explodeing.  
  
All of the other pan's disappeared except herself, "Smart.. Very Smart move.."  
  
Goku fired a line shots of ki blasts at Pan, he saw pan was being hit, but he continued fireing.  
  
Pan was avoiding most of the ki blasts, until the last one, "AHHHH!!" the ki blast hit her in the stomach and she flew into the platform creating a large explostion. Pan laid on the platform covered in blood. She coughed a bit as she stood up, "Is that the best you've got Gramps?!" She stormed up at goku she disappeared and reappeared behinde him.  
  
She spun around a bit, she drilled into Goku's back and sent him into the ground she then got up and started firing ki blasts at goku.  
  
Goku was surrounded by the ki blast's light, soon a large explosion occured.  
  
'Wow.. her power is increasing every single ki blast..' Goku thought to himself. Part of his clothes were torn, and he was partically bleeding.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! Look at this after taking powerful blows from Pan, Goku has now gotten up!!!" the announcer yelled.  
  
"You have gotten amazingly stronger Pan.. but I will try my best to defeat you.." Goku whiped the blood off from his lip.  
  
Goku powered up to is SS form, then his hair got longer he powered up to his SS3.  
  
"Good more fun!" Pan grinned a bit, but to make things more interesting.." she fired a ki ball at the platform, the platform exploded, "No platform! First one to hit the ground looses!!"  
  
Goku floated in the air, "Deal" he smiled a bit.  
  
Both of them flew at eachother throwing punches at eachother for hours on end, soon both of them made a kamehameha wave, they fired at eachother, both pushing all of their might in it.  
  
Pan yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" her ki blast shoved Goku's blast down almost hitting him.  
  
Goku shoved more "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" his ki blast shoved at Pan now half and half.  
  
45 minutes later..  
  
Pan screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shoved her Ki blast hitting Goku causeing an explosion.  
  
Goku began flying to the ground at a fast speed, about a centimeter away from the ground he started the float he finally regained part of his strengh he started to float back up again.  
  
Pan fired many ki blasts, they hit goku.  
  
Goku flew into the ground, "Damn!"  
  
"Looks like PAN IS THE WINNER!!!!" the announcer announced. The crowd cheered.  
  
Pan fell onto the ground she went limp. That round beat her to the bone..  
  
Trunks ran to Pan and picked her up, "You did great!!! Now tommrrow you get to fight.. Brolli.."  
  
Trunks helped Pan up, "Time to go home!"  
  
At Home  
  
Pan walked inside the house, she walked directly to the couch, she laid down on it.  
  
"Truns time to go to bed.." Trunks smiled at his son as Truns ran off to his room.  
  
Trunks sat next to Pan, "That was a pretty good fight you had with Goku!"  
  
Pan just nodded tiredly as she set her head on Trunks' lap, "It was a tiring battle too.." She fell asleep on Trunks lap.  
  
The next day!  
  
Pan awoke feeling better, she got up off of the couch, she nudged Trunks "Trunks I'll meet you at the Final's later!" she ran up stairs, she got dressed into her orange fighting Gi, she flew off to the tournament finals  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Will Pan and Brolli come onto the platform! The battle will begin momentarily this is the last round! Good luck to all!" the announcer announced.  
  
Pan ran onto the platform and stood in a gaurding position.  
  
Brolli walked onto the platform and stood across from pan "You stupid sayian (sorry if I misspelled!)! you will die!" Brolli stood in a gaurding position.  
  
"Fighter's READY! FIGHT!!" the sound of the gong roared through the stadium.  
  
Brolli shot at Pan, Pan shot at Brolli.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry cliffhanger again!!! I'll post next time I come back! I get to go see shrek 2!! yay! I need to go now! I shall post after I come back =O! Thanks for the reviews all! 


	5. Chapter 5 Pan vs Brolli

Thank's for the reviews everyone!  
  
Tears of nite- there will be a bunch of T&P moments sooooon after the martial arts tournament!! And they will be interesting ones too . XD  
  
PanBraSaiyin- she just works herself to the limit to win. This chapter is going to be good! Maybe a cliff hanger for the winner! I'm just kidding.. or would I?! MAYBE!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Last time  
  
Brolli walked onto the platform and stood across from pan "You stupid sayian (sorry if I misspelled!)! you will die!" Brolli stood in a guarding position.  
  
"Fighter's READY! FIGHT!!" the sound of the gong roared through the stadium.  
  
Brolli shot at Pan, Pan shot at Brolli.  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 5- Pan vs. Brolli  
  
Brolli grabbed Pan's face,his hand light up as a large explosion occurred.  
  
Pan flew backwards across the platform, but she flipped landing on her feet.  
  
Brolli growled, "You might as well surrender now Pan.. you didn't stand a chance before, and you don't do now!!" he flew up into the air shooting a line of ki blast's at Pan.  
  
"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO A DAMN MONSTER LIKE YOU!!" Pan blocked herself as she was hit by a bunch of ki blasts.  
  
Finally he stopped firing, he looked in the fire seeing nothing, "Where did she go?!"  
  
The announcer looked around, "Where did she go.. I don't even see her folks!"  
  
Pan appeared behind brolli she made a ki ball in her hand, "Hey Brolli!"  
  
Brolli turned around and a ki ball was launched right into his face, he flew backwards, "you are no stronger then you are last time I fought you.." he grinned a bit, "And that was just 2 days ago! YOU PATHETIC SAYIAN!!!" Brolli shot a green ki blast at Pan.  
  
Pan slapped the ki blast away, it exploded on the platform.  
  
Pan shot at Brolli, kicking him in the face, there was a large dent on the side of his cheek but it just regained the way it was.  
  
Brolli grabbed Pan's leg, he spun around and he threw her towards some mountains. He floated upward and flew towards Pan.  
  
"Hmm.. I should probably follow them!!!" the announcer grabbed a capsule corp. capsule and threw it out, a scooter popped out. He got on it, "The first fighter to hit the ground is the loser folks! Another battle like this was when Tien (sorry if I misspelled) and Goku were fighting except neither of them could fly like they can!!" the announcer shot off to where they were fighting.  
  
Pan smashed into the mountains, with rocks toppling onto of her. She wasn't on the ground yet. Pan released a giant Ki blasts dissipating the rocks above her, she floated up in the air slightly bleeding, not too bad.  
  
"Damn It.." Brolli muttered under his breath, "Why Don't you give up already?"   
  
"I would never give up to a person like you.." Pan breathed, "Now I will not loose this battle!" Pan shot a brolli grabbing him by the shoulders, making sure he wouldn't get away this time, she slammed him into the ground, she floated back up into the air.  
  
"And Looks like Pan is the winner!!" the announcer shouts.  
  
Pan flew back to the arena, she landed on the ground next to the fans.  
  
"The winner of the martial art's tournament this year is... Pan!!" the announcer handed Pan the bag of Zeeni's (sorry I think that's misspelled that is the money they use right?), "We will see you all in 10 years folks!"  
  
Pan walked over to trunks, wrapping his waist, she pressed up against his back, "I won"  
  
Trunks turned around seeing pan tightly wrapped around his waist, he couldn't help but smile, he kissed her forehead lightly, "Yes you did, and you did a good job too"  
  
"Let's go home.." She picked up truns, she flew up into the air, soon trunks followed, they flew home.  
  
At home  
  
Pan set Truns on the ground, "Go and get ready for bed.."  
  
Truns just nodded, he walked to his bedroom to change his clothes.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Trunks asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes I am, but after Truns is asleep.." Pan turned around to Trunks, he held her very close. Pan just had relaxed, and melted into his arms.  
  
Truns walked into the room seeing his Dad and Mom hugging or whatever they were doing, "Mommy could you tuck me in?"  
  
Pan broke Trunks' embrace, she walked over to Truns picking him up, "Yes I will" she walked into truns room, setting him on the bed.  
  
Truns slid under the covers.  
  
Pan sat on the end of his bed patting his head, she then kissed his forehead lightly, "Goodnight Truns"  
  
"Goodnight mommy" a few minutes later Truns fell asleep.  
  
Pan walked out of Truns room closing the door gently.  
  
Trunks grabbed her hand, "Come upstairs"  
  
In Their Room  
  
Pan was sitting on Trunks' lap nuzzling his neck, "I am ready now"  
  
"Alright" Trunks hugged her a bit.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm soooo sorry it took so long I was having writer's block x.o; plus I was working more on my YYH Fanfic. I'm sorry it took me so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is called "The Bond and The Flashbacks" seeeeeee you all then! Oh yea I forgot I didn't do Trunks battle with Brolli basically it was short and Trunks lost nn 


	6. Chapter 6 The Bonds and The Flashbacks

Thankies for the reviews!  
  
Tears of Nite- Sorry it did take me sooooo long My brain was actually   
  
hurting XD  
  
In this chappie might be confusing. Well in order to be 'officially' a couple   
  
and married and all that crap for Sayians they have to bite each other's   
  
neck's feeling their pain, happiness, and sorry in their life something like   
  
that. As you know Vegeta and Bulma didn't do it.. I forget the reason why..   
  
Anyway. Which that is what will happen in this chappie. It will also have a   
  
song through out the whole thing so I guess you could say this chappie is a   
  
song fic I guess. Well here goes nothing.. really XD  
  
last time  
  
In Their Room  
  
Pan was sitting on Trunks' lap nuzzling his neck, "I am ready now"  
  
"Alright" Trunks hugged her a bit.  
  
This Time  
  
The Bond and The Flashbacks  
  
Featured song: "Echo" By: Trapt  
  
---------------------  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
I'll run away with you........ by my side  
  
I'll run away with you........ by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go, of this pride yeah  
  
-----------------------  
  
At the exact same time, Trunks bit into Pan's neck, as for pan bit   
  
into Trunks neck. Blood trickled down from both of the bites  
  
And now.. Tada the flashbacks! (Some of this stuff is from fanfic's   
  
I liked and obsessed with like this one right now and I made it my version   
  
sorry! n.n )  
  
Pan stood next to her mom who was laying on the bed, she was 5   
  
however. "Mommy?"  
  
Soon Gohan came home from work, "Pan?"  
  
Pan ran out of her parent's bedroom clinging to her father's leg, "I   
  
don't know what's happened to mommy!"  
  
Gohan walked to his wife whom was holding a bottle of pain killers   
  
in her hand. "No... Videl..." Gohan called his father, Goku.   
  
Minutes later..  
  
Goku, Goten, ChiChi, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma arrived at the house.  
  
Pan sat in her room on her bed crying to herself. She missed her mom   
  
terribly.  
  
Gohan greeted everyone while he walked upstairs to pan's room "Pan..   
  
I love you.. I have to do this.." Gohan put a ki ball in his hand he shot it   
  
threw himself killing him instantly.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pan screamed as if she was hit, but she wasn't.  
  
Goku, Chichi, and Trunks ran upstairs seeing Gohan on the ground in   
  
his own blood, and Pan in the corner balling her eyes out.  
  
Trunks walked over to Pan, he set her on his lap holding her, trying   
  
to calm her down from what she had seen, "Pan-Chan.. it's ok... it's ok..   
  
calm down.. calm down.. everything will be fine.. " This seemed to calm the   
  
child in his arms.  
  
Pan's sob's slowly stopped within minutes as she calmed down.  
  
END of that flashback  
  
---------------------------  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
I'll run away with you...... by my side  
  
I'll run away with you...... by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go, of this pride yeah  
  
---------------------------  
  
Trunks' eyes opened suddenly feeling Pan's pain, and sadness of   
  
loosing her parents, he never saw it from her point of view..  
  
Another flashback huzzah  
  
Note: this flashback is when trunks was a baby and his father didn't   
  
hold him or anything like that.  
  
"Vegeta! Will you please hold your son just for a minute?!" Bulma   
  
argued with her husband.  
  
"NO WOMAN I WILL NEVER HOLD HIM OR SHOW SUCH COMPASSION!" Vegeta   
  
yelled, he stormed off.  
  
Trunks began to cry in his mother's arms, Bulma hugged him tighter   
  
causing him to stop.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Do I expect to change  
  
The past I hold inside  
  
With all the words I say  
  
You know there in my mind  
  
Some things you can't erase  
  
No matter how hard you try  
  
An exit to escape  
  
Is all there is left to find  
  
----------------------------  
  
When Trunks was 5  
  
"Vegeta I need you to watch Trunks I mean it this time!" Bulma   
  
yelled.  
  
"Fine fine I'll watch the little brat!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks' arm,   
  
"We are going to the gravity room, see how much of a sayian are you!"  
  
In the gravity room  
  
Vegeta turned the level onto 40 this level was no trouble for   
  
vegeta, he wanted to see how good Trunks would do.  
  
Trunks grimaced at the pain as he was being brought down to the   
  
ground. But he stayed up.  
  
' The brat is strong.. let's see if he can handle 42..' Vegeta   
  
thought to himself, he switched the gravitation to 42.  
  
Not expecting this Trunks slammed into the ground, he started to   
  
cry.  
  
Vegeta turned off the gravity room, 'Damn.. the woman is going to   
  
kill me..' Vegeta thought, he picked up Trunks, for the first time ever, he   
  
held his son, calming him down.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I'll run away with you by......... my side  
  
I'll run away with you by......... my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go, of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo, in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo, can subside  
  
------------------------------  
  
END OF ALL FLASHBACKS  
  
Pan's eyes snapped open as she felt Trunks' pain, sorrow, and   
  
happiness about his father.  
  
Both of them stopped biting each other, they both licked their   
  
markings up.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I know I always love you  
  
I know I always love you  
  
I know I always love you  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I'm.. sorry about.. your.. parents committing.. suicide.." Trunks   
  
buried his face in pan's hair.  
  
"And I'm sorry about your father.." Pan wrapped her arms around   
  
Trunks' neck. She kissed him on the cheek. They fell asleep in each other's   
  
arms.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I'll run away with you........ by my side  
  
I'll run away with you........ by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go, of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo, in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo, can subside  
  
---------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
I'm so sorry I've been having too many writing blocks! . Hey I did the   
  
chappie happy of me now? I hope that was long enough.. If you didn't get   
  
some of the stuff.. well.. sorry I'm not thinking straight XD Next chapter   
  
is called.. uhh..Freiza (sorry if I misspelled it) Returns.. muhahahahahaha   
  
-coughs then weezes- ha! Until then! 


	7. Authors Note

eeeep sorry I havn't updated in a REALLY LONG TIME BUT my computer is having some technical difficulties such as oh.. I saved a chapted on a floppy disk and it won't open now I can't remember what I put on it ..!!! Any who I will post a chapter really soon as I think of what it was about XD Byes for now  
  
Emma 


	8. Chapter 7 Freiza returns

Thank you for the reviews!!  
  
Tears of the nite- I remembered it!! =D!! I FEEL PROUD!! Arn't you proud of me?  
  
dbzfreak07- please ignore the other chapters with Videl and Gohan I need to correct those soon. Sorry for confusing you TT!! I FEEL SHAMED!!  
  
Last Time  
  
"I'm.. sorry about.. your.. parents committing.. suicide.." Trunks buried his face in pan's hair.  
  
"And I'm sorry about your father.." Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. She kissed him on the cheek. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 7- Frieza Returns  
  
Pan jolted awake in trunks arms, "Trunks.. Trunks!" Pan nudged him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"ugh.. gr... what?" Trunks says groggily.  
  
"Do you feel that energy?!" Pan got up off of trunks.  
  
"Yes.. but he couldn't be back could he?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know but if it is him, we have to get trunks to your parent's house because he can't fight yet!" Pan ran off to get truns.  
  
Mean while.. in space  
  
"HA HA HA!! FINALLY I CAN DESTROY EARTH AND ALL THE SAYIANS!!!" Freiza laughed evilly.  
  
"We are almost there Freiza!" Freiza's father commented.  
  
"Perfect..." Freiza sneered.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Pan and Trunks ran up to capsule corperation pounding on the door.  
  
"Hold on Hold On..." Bulma walked over to the door, "Hello Trunks, Pan! What's wrong?"  
  
"We think Freiza is coming.. we need for you to watch truns, and we need Vegeta to help" Trunks breathed hard while he was holding Truns in his arms.  
  
Bulma took Truns away from Trunks, "VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"WHAT WOMAN?!" Vegeta stomped his way down the stairs.  
  
"Freiza is back.. Vegeta.." Bulma replied.  
  
"Lets go.." Vegeta ran between Trunks, and pan flying off.  
  
Pan and Trunks shortly followed.  
  
In the middle of a desert  
  
"Are you SURE he is coming here?! We have been sitting here for 2 hours!!" Vegeta yelled at Pan.  
  
"Vegeta.. For the last time! He will be here any time soon!!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks tightened his grip around pan's waist, "Calm down.." he whispered into her ear.  
  
Note: the main people who will be fighting are.. Pan and trunks. But the people that are there are, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta.  
  
"If you weren't my brat's mate! I would kill you by now!" Vegeta glared at pan, as he sat down.  
  
Pan was about to say something when the earth began to shake, "he's here.." when she shot up, Trunks got up as he unwraped his arms that were around her waist.  
  
A large ship landed on the planet, the doors opened as smoke began to poar (sp?) out.  
  
Waisting no time to anilate the planet he made a large energy ball and fired at vegeta, goten, and goku. They all disappeared, while the energy ball made a large hole in the ground.  
  
"Pan we have to split up! We have to destroy him once and for all...NOW GO!!" Trunks powered up going into his super sayian form he shot at freiza.  
  
Freiza shot up, he pinned trunks to the ground, "I could just KILL you now and get it over with, but I want to have some fun first.." Freiza grinned. (I wonder if Freiza is a boy or a girl. He sounds like both though XD! Maybe he's a He-She XD)  
  
Trunks kicked freiza off of him, "I am not a damn toy!"  
  
Freiza made a large energy ball over his head.  
  
From the side pan was watching, she muttered to herself, "Ka....meh.... ha....ma.... HA!!!" (sorry if I misspelled! But i have no clue how to spell... Kamehhama wave.) a large energy shot at freiza, shooting him and the energy ball into the cliff near by causeing a large explosion.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hehehehe! I made a really good cliff hanger! Sorry that took me so long to write but you see.. The day I started writeing it my friend called me and was like "WE ARE GOING TO THE WARPED TOUR!!!" I'm just like OO Then I started freaking out. Then after I got back the next day I wrote again. Then the next day my friend Christina called me and asked if I wanted to go on a 3 day camping trip. I was just like "YEEEEEEEES!!" so I went and I just got back from the trip I've been a busy person over the summer! Thank you for all the reviews! nn The next chapter is called "The big fight " See you in a few days maybe! but it depends because schedule pick up is today.. and when I go I have to pick up my clothes for school and good god XD School starts wednesday SAVE MEH!!! -cries- I'll be a freshman and I will get beated up by big seniors ;-;! And I might get cut off of internet time because High school I've heard is hard work vv; Any who see you all next time! Oh yea! Sorry but if there are some misspelled words don't tell me except for the kamehhameha wave part but the rest just ingore my spelling because Microsoft word doesn't work here so I can check my spelling Thank you 


	9. Another Authors Note

_Hello everyone.. I just wanted to tell you all life in high school is_ **hell.**_ So it might be _**a while** _before I can update this fanfic.. so please_ **stick** **with it. I will update soon..**  
  
_Emma_


End file.
